


Terminal Velocity

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin returns to Japan after a trip to Australia, unable to contain himself when he sees Nitori had come to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Velocity

The floor vibrated gently under his feet as the planes flew overhead or landed nearby, their low rumbling reverberating through the entire terminal. The din of the crowd as families huddled together, people running and pushing through the crowd trying to catch their flight, the crying of far-away children was all around him. Nitori Aiichirou was standing on the tips of his toes, peeking over the crowd around him towards the Arrivals area of the airport. 

People came out in waves, the escalators and flights of stairs seemed like they were bleeding people as they came off their planes and found their loved ones in the crowd. Nitori grabbed at the strap of his slingbag, wringing it in worry. He had been here for a good hour now and there was still no sight of him. Nitori pushed through the crowd and double checked the arrival times and flight numbers. “They're all right. He should have been here by now...” he said under his breath, worry in his tone.

The crowd that had gathered around the exit was beginning to thin. Nitori still hadn't caught sight of him and his worrying was intensifying. But almost immediately, his worry began to subside as he saw his boyfriend coming down the escalator, a bored look on his face. That look was replaced by joy once he and Nitori locked eyes and he rushed down the rest of the steps. Rin flung his bag off his shoulders, running down the terminal toward Nitori. Nitori felt like he was being hit by a brick wall when Rin's arms wrapped around him and he felt himself being pulled off the ground and spun around. Finally his feet hit solid ground and he took a moment to regain his composure. “Se-senpai...you're squeezing me too tight...”

Rin loosened his grip on Nitori, but still didn't let him go. “Oops. Sorry, buddy. It's just been a while is all” Finally he relinquished his hold on Nitori and hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder. Nitori grinned at him and planted a quick peck on his cheek. “I know, I missed you too. How was Australia?”

Rin shrugged his shoulders. He had gone to Australia over their break to visit some of his old classmates and attend one of their swimming competitions. “You know, it was alright. It was nice seeing the guys again. But let me tell you, 'Tori, it was torture without you next to me. I could barely sleep without feeling you against me”. Rin snaked an arm around Nitori's waist and pulled him in close, placing his forehead against his boyfriend's. He opened his mouth into that sharp-toothed smile of his. Nitori knew that look, it was Rin's mischief look. He'd seen it many times and he knew exactly what it meant.

Nitori blushed and looked around. A couple people had been looking at them since Rin had created a scene in the middle of the terminal. “Yes, I missed you too, sen—Rin. But it's not like we never talked, y'know.”

“No, I know. But it's not the same. Oh, and did you thank Nagisa for me? For giving you the idea to...you know?”

Nagisa blushed even harder and nodded quickly. Nagisa had told him about a time Rei had gone abroad and how they had helped ease the other's longing. Nitori had decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to at least try and he had to admit that he enjoyed it very much. Nitori shifted his eyes upward and saw that Rin still had that look on his face. Rin grabbed Nitori by the wrist and led him out of the terminal and down a side hallway. “C'mon. I gotta hit the restroom.”

“But what about your bags and stuff?”

“Bah! They can wait a while. No biggie. Now come.”

Nitori trudged behind him, seeing no other choice, and pulled his wrist out of Rin's grip. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Rin stopped in front of a bathroom, and opened the door for Nitori, in a greatly exaggerated “Right this way, sire” manner. Nitori rolled his eyes and stepped in, Rin right behind him. Before he knew what had happened, Nitori felt himself shoved into a stall and heard the latch close behind him. He let out a squeal and spun himself around in the tight stall at the same time Rin leaned forward and kissed him.

Nitori relaxed into the kiss and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck and pulling him down. Rin had slipped a hand down Nitori's shorts and was groping at the growing erection he found. He broke the kiss and turned them around so that Nitori had his back against the stall door, pulling away from the shorter swimmer and tugging his shorts down to pool around his ankles, revealing his cock. Rin grabbed Nitori under the arms and pushed him up, with Nitori immediately wrapping his legs around Rin's waist, his shorts hanging off his right foot. There was a loud bang as Nitori was pushed against the door, “Shit. Sorry, 'Tori...”

Nitori shook his head and kissed Rin's forehead. “It's fine.” Rin shrugged and wriggled out of his own shorts. Rin spit into his hand and reached down to coat his cock with makeshift lubricant. “Not pretty, but it gets the job done. Heh.” he smirked and Nitori pushed himself down onto Rin's erection, taking a moment to let himself adjust to the strange position. Nitori moaned under his breath and sighed as he started to lift himself off and then slide back down.

Rin shifted his foot placement and held onto Nitori tightly, both to keep him from falling and to feel their bodies against each other. Rin thrusted forward and Nitori gave a small yelp. Rin continued to thrust forward, each time getting a yelp in his ear as a reply. He buried his face into Nitori's neck and breathed heavily. Nitori hadn't even bothered to touch himself but he could feel small beads of pre-cum running down the side of his cock. He felt something as Rin pushed forward and let out a loud scream. 

Rin didn't even realize what happened, he had completely tuned out everything around him and only focused on what was in front of him. He heard nothing except the sounds coming from his boyfriend, the sound of their heavy breathing, feeling nothing but the pleasure coursing through his body, a sweaty torso pressed against his. He only snapped out of his trance when he heard a high-pitched creak as the bathroom door opened. Rin immediately pulled an arm away from around Nitori's torso and covered his mouth to prevent anymore screams.

Rin had stopped mid-thrust and was biting the bottom of his lip, slowly sliding back into Nitori and pressing against him. His breathing was uneven, but he tried his best to keep it under control. Whoever was in the restroom was taking their time as they went about their business. Rin must have been louder than he realized because the next he knew, a voice echoed through the room.

“You okay in there, pal? You're, er, breathing kinda heavy?”

Rin swallowed, but it didn't help. His throat was dry, his lips chapped. He tried to answer, but let out a low croak instead. “Uh, pal?” the voice asked again. Rin finally managed to speak up, his voice cracking. “Uh, yeah! Yeah I'm fine. Just...fine.” Nitori mumbled something against Rin's hand and reached down to help himself. He raised an eyebrow at Rin and chuckled, Rin could feel the vibrations run up his arm. “Alright, just making sure, ya know?” Rin cleared his throat and let out a weak laugh, “Yeah yeah, I get it.” He heard the door creak open and slam shut again, and then pulled his hand away from Nitori's mouth.  
He let out a sigh of relief and shot Nitori another toothy grin. “Sorry about that, 'Tori.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek and slid himself back into his boyfriend, eliciting yet another moan. “Shut up, Rin. Just...shut up and keep going. I'm almost...hnnng...almost there!” Rin grit his teeth and pulled himself out and then thrust back in a bit too hard. Nitori yelled out and shivered. “Do that again. Now”

Rin did as he was told and thrust back in once more, again getting a yell in return. His breathing had become haggard again, Nitori was still jerking himself off, pre-cum coating his fingers as his hand tugged at his cock, the tip growing more red as he rubbed. “Fuck, Matsuoka....”

Nitori gasped and tossed his head back, slamming it against the stall door and his vision going white for a moment. “Se-senpai...” he groaned as he released, streaks shooting from the tip of his cock and landing on his stomach, some falling against Rin's chest. Rin could feel Nitori's muscles tighten around his own cock and his fingers dug into Nitori's shoulders as he felt his knees buckle, his body shake. He let out a guttural moan and slumped against his boyfriend. He noticed the silence in the bathroom, surely their moans and screams had echoed around them and he was acutely aware that the persistent rattling of the door and stall walls around him had died down.

The only sound left was his and Nitori's breathing, heavy and uneven. Rin pulled himself out and Nitori almost collapsed to the ground before Rin caught him and supported him. Nitori's eyes were still closed, his mouth in a lopsided smile. He reached forward and pulled some toilet paper off the dispenser bolted to the wall and cleaned himself up. Rin followed suit and tucked himself back into his shorts. Nitori was fixing his own as Rin unlatched the stall door and stepped out into the bathroom proper. He grabbed his bag from the ground and grabbed Nitori by the hand.

“Sorry it wasn't that great. I just couldn't wait until we got home. I needed you so much. I couldn't help it.”

Nitori was still lost in the haze and simply shook his head. “No, it was fine. I missed you, too.”

Rin kissed the top of his head and pushed the bathroom door open, peeking his head out. After making sure the coast was clear, he walked out and Nitori followed behind him. “Now let's go get your bags and go home. I bet you're exhausted.”

Rin shrugged and slung his bag over his back again, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Nah, I'm perfectly fine. Why? You wanna go another round when we get back?” Nitori blushed and puffed out his cheeks. He averted his gaze, but Rin knew exactly what that look meant. He slapped him on the back and jogged down the hall towards baggage claim. “C'mon! Last one there has to cook dinner. And you're not the best cook, y'know.”

Nitori balled his hands into fists but then relaxed his posture. He didn't know how true that was exactly, but he knew that he wanted Rin to go abroad more often if this is what he had to look forward to when he returned.


End file.
